Sweetcharm
Sweetcharm is a calico and white she-cat with one blue eye. History :When Sweetcharm was a kit, Sweetkit, her parents rejected her and left her out in the snow. :Later Lupin finds her and helps her. She nurses her back to health. When Sweetkit is old enough, she sends her out on her own. :After Lupin lets her on her own, she names herself, Sweetcharm. :She explores around the twoleg place and finds out about the Renegade Squadron. She walks around there and is staying there currently. Hopeing she can stay. :Renegade and Firecracker yell for her to leave. She does so and runs away. She finds Lula and tells her about her life. Lula is horrified about what her parents did to her and lets her stay with her. :She later goes into the Twoleg place and sees Firecracker and Calico. Firecracker attacks her and tells her she doesn't belong here. Calico helps Firecracker get rid of her, but Flare stops them. He cuts open a large wound in Firecracker's throat. Sweetcharm cured Firecracker but he was still angry at her. She told him that he was right about her life and that she should die. She runs out to the Thunderpath and waits for a monster to hit her. Calico runs in and saves her and yells at her. Sweetcharm is heartbroken and runs away. She goes to ShadowClan's territory and listens to what the cats are saying. She hears Wolffur playing with Firecracker so pads back over to them. She watches them for a while then sees Firecracker mooning over Mallowleaf. When Firecracker asks if she had a mate Mallowleaf answers with a big hiss and tells him to scram. Sweetcharm then says goodbye to everyone and makes her way to the Dock to start her big journey. Right before she hops on a boat Firecracker comes and says he doesn't want her to leave. Sweetcharm is shocked. Firecracker then says he has feelings for her and wants to be her mate. Sweetcharm accepts and admits that she had feelings for him before. They then pad back to the Twoleg place. :It is later reavieled that her mother is Annabeth and her father is Chase. :Later she has Firecracker's kits. She names one Twilight and he names one Lilypad :When she overhears Firecracker say he loves Flash she gets depressed. Twilight and Lilypad stick up for her and tell Firecracker to leave. :When Flash talks back to Sasuke, Firecracker gets mad. He says that Flash is selfish and he wants Sweetcharm back. When Sweetcharm had been spying on them Firecracker sees her and runs up to her. : :She is later murdered by Gaara with help from Twilight. Family Members Mate: :Firecracker - Living Daughters: :Lilypad - Living :Twilight - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. Mother: :Annabeth - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. Personality Sweetcharm is a very sweet cat. Her eyes are warm and sooths down cats. She is often called 'The Goddess of Sweetness' Kill List Ever since Sweetcharm had gotten rabies, she had been killing cats by contracting them with virus, with out knowing. #Chloe #Andrew #Brownbird #Piper #Leopard #Soot Quotes Category:Rogue Category:She-Cat Category:Echo's Character Category:Deceased Characters